A Court of Thrones and Glass
by one of plutos moons
Summary: Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and her court meet The High lady of the night and the inner circle. Thus, an alliance between the strongest kingdom and court will occur. friendship will bloom, love will blossom, and happiness will ensue. Or will it? EoS and ToD spoilers (you have been warned).
1. Chapter 1

Feyre

Mor, Cassian, Rhys and I had patrolled the border all week. Looking for any signs of trouble, which, luckily, none were found. I had a pull in my stomach that told me something was about to happen, something explosive.

 _What exactly are we looking for, Feyre darling?_ Rhys asked through the bond,

 _Something off. I had a feeling it would explode so I wanted to find it before it went off._ I answered,

 _A bomb?_ Rhys taunted, I turned to glare at him but he seemed preoccupied in a conversation with Cass.

 _Find a man that can do both_ I teased,

 _Oh, you have no Idea_ he turned and winked at me, I scowled. I quickly turned to Mor, trying to conceal my blush from Rhys and found her laughing at us, shaking her head slightly. I shrugged.

I heard a bang and quickly looked up. The edges of a huge fire appeared at the edge of my heightened eyesight.

 _Bombs away_ Rhys laughed again

 _This isn't funny someone could be hurt_ I glared at him.

"We should go see what that was," I said, Mor and Cassian nodded.

We crossed the Day, Dawn, Winter and Summer courts before spotting the gigantic fire on the border between the Summer and Spring court.

My blood froze when I saw Tamlin and his Sentries already there. We didn't land until we saw Tarquin, Cresseida, and Varian flanked by guards. Cresseida saw us in the sky and nudged Tarquin. He looked at us and nodded, as if to say, _you can land on my territory._

When we landed everyone exchanged smiles and slight bows of the head. Then Tarquin looks at me and Rhys,

"How did you see the fire?" he asked,

"We were patrolling our border, and the edge of the flame could be seen." I interrupted Rhys before he could even say anything because I knew Rhys was used to all the high lords using mind games and cruel words but Tarquin wasn't the same as the rest of them.

"Oh," Tarquin said simply. Then we all walk to the edge of the border. Tamlin looks at Mor and Cassian with distaste and completely ignore Rhys and me.

"Tarquin," he acknowledged, "Cresseida, Varian. Shall we figure this out?" they all nodded stiffly. We all circled around the large fire. After we all saw the fire wouldn't expand I saw everyone moving to the side to start a discussion so I join them.

I couldn't find Mor, Tarquin and I counted one of Tamlin's Sentries missing.

 _Where are Mor and Tarquin?_ I asked Rhys through the bond. He shrugs at me. Then I saw Tarquin walking toward us with a knife pressed to his throat. the male behind was fae. He had short silver hair and piercing pine green eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and his body was one of a honed warrior. A black tattoo in an ancient language I can't read starts on the top left side of his harsh face, going over his jaw, down his throat and disappearing beneath his brown shirt.

I reached out to his mind but it's blocked with a wall of ice, every time I tried to scratch at it one of my mental talons froze and broke off. I saw Rhys having the same problem. Panic set in my stomach as everyone around me froze.

"Let go of him, you filthy fae!" Cresseida screamed, baring her teeth. The fae male simply smiled, showing his sharp, elongated canine teeth.

 _Is that normal for fae?_ I asked Rhys. he didn't answer because Mor and one of Tamlin's guards also had knives pressed against the flesh of their neck. The one behind the guard was a warrior human with blond hair and aqua eyes ringed with gold. The one behind Mor was a human woman, her collarbone length dark brown hair was blowing in the wind and her green eyes smiling and full lips painted red. The outfit she was wearing was not one of a warrior, it was a long blue sleeveless dress that exposed her long graceful arms.

"Let them go and we won't kill you" Tamlin said, I scoffed as the blonde man and green-eyed woman exchanged glances with smiling eyes.

Rhys smiled, "Or we could just kill you now?" he offered.

"I won't offer again" Tamlin said, the three of them grinned.

"We don't take orders from you" the blonde man said,

"Then who do you take orders from?" I asked, my voice shrill in the wind.

"From me" I turned to see where the voice was coming from. A beautiful human woman stands behind everyone. Her medium length blonde blew in the wind, her aqua eyes that where ringed with gold were even brighter, fiercer than the blonde man's; they looked like fire. Her high cheekbones and full red lips added to her appeal. Then there was her body, she was tall and toned, but her soft cotton emerald green cropped shirt and tight black trousers showed off a curvy figure that any girl would wish for. A white cape hung from her shoulders. The thing that stood out to me the most were her scars, on her neck and wrist.

"And you are human" Tamlin didn't ask, he announced.

"I, am Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius of Terrasen." She said to all of us, through the bond I said

 _A mortal queen of a place called Terrasen? I have never heard of either._ Rhys again didn't answer.

"I have never heard of a Terrasen. And I am the high Lord of the Spring court, and you landed on my territory" Tamlin snarled

"And I don't give a shit" Aelin dismissed him with that. He growled and lunged for her. I was about to scream duck when he crashed into a wall of ice. Tamlin flew back but the fae male was already behind him, he grabbed Tamlin by the shirt and hissed,

"If you attack my queen again I won't hesitate to kill you" And then, as quickly as the fae male grabbed Tamlin he let him go and reappeared behind Tarquin with a knife in his throat. Aelin looked at the fae male and he looked at her, she laughed.

"I would like someone to come forward and tell me where in the rutting hell are we" Aelin demanded in the voice of a queen. Then she strode toward us in a powerful walk, hips swishing and all. After a second of panic I stepped forward.

"We are in Prythian The land of fae. Prythian is divided into 7 courts. He," I pointed to Tarquin "is the high Lord of the summer court, Tarquin. He," I swallowed "is the high Lord of the Spring court, Tamlin." I pause, "Rhys over there is the high Lord of the night court and I am the High Lady. Feyre"

"Ok" she said simply, her face was too controlled for me to see if the information shocked her or not. I took one more step toward and prayed she wouldn't use her twin blades to skin me alive. She unsheathed her sword and threw it, my eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Autumn here. I would like to thank you all very much for reading my story. I would love if you would tell me how you feel about it and give me feedback in the comments below.**

 **Love Ya.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's short.**

Aelin

I grabbed one of my twin blades and threw it at the female fae. She ducked just in time. I saw her mate glare at me with such loath in his eyes that reminded me of my time as an assassin.

"Sorry." I said to Feyre, "it wasn't aimed at you"

"Then who the hell was it aimed at?" Rhys demanded, forcing me to look into his eyes. I didn't. Instead, I called out a name,

"Salvaterre" a grunt and then a fae male blessed by the god of death appeared. Lorcan. His upper arm bleeding with a knife still impaled in it. Rhys cursed.

"Bitch - Queen" Lorcan grinned and Rowan snarled. Gods I missed him. I smiled widely at Lorcan.

"Rowan, Lysandra, Aedion you can release them," I said, they did. Then I turned to the High Lords. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you, I hope we can work this out so that I and my court can get back to our homeland." Feyre stepped forward,

"My mate and I would be happy to host you until you can find a way back" she grinned. I nodded

"We are grateful" gods, it was so hard to be nice. She dipped her head slightly.

The other high Lords dispensed unceremoniously and left us with the night court.

"We could do introductions now but it would be a waste. We'll get to Velaris and then you'll get the full inner circle welcoming." Rhys said. I had to admit, he was oh so cocky. Lorcan cleared his throat and I glared at him,

"Yes?"

"What on earth am I supposed to do?" for some reason, I felt like going off on him, I turned and walked up to him. When we were face to face I said,

"I honestly don't give a damn what the hell you do. As long as you stay far away from the lady of Perranth and my court. Because, I'll put this lightly. You have nothing left to gamble, trade or leverage against anyone. You are done. So unless you want an ugly death I suggest you…." I made a sweeping motion with my hands and he growled, slowly disappearing into the night.

"You will regret this Aelin Ashryver Galathynius" and then the darkness devoured him.

"After that….. Budding affair….. Shall we go?" Feyre offered, I turned to Rowan and he nodded ever so slightly, as if to say, _get it over with, Aelin._

"Would you mind is the rest of my court comes with us? I would hate for them to stand all night like this" I voiced it as a question but they all knew it wasn't. Rhys nodded. I cupped my hands around my mouth and said, "Everyone that is brooding in the forest, come out."


	3. Chapter 3

Feyre

I clamped my lips together to stop the laugh that almost escaped me when she said that.

 _Would anyone actually answer that call?_ I asked Rhys through the bond.

 _Apparently_ was his answering purr. A human man stepped out of the shadows, midnight black hair gleaming and sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Come on, Aelin. You get to make this grand entrance with fire and knives and we are subjected to 'brooding people in the forest'?" he laughed,

"You are?" Cassian demanded, I had almost forgotten he was there which was very unlikely of Cass. The blue eyed man bowed toward us,

"King of Adarlan, Dorian Havilliard," he looked up "At your service." I gasped a bit, another human royal. Then quickly shut my mouth when a young girl walked out. She was petite with dark hair and eyes and she had a limp. Odd.

"The Lady of Perranth, Elide Lochan" the girl smiled tightly and stood straight as Aelin announced her, as if she had worked hard to receive that tittle. "Fenrys and Gavriel" two powerful fae warriors appeared. "And lastly, The Lady of Caraverre," she pointed to the human woman with green eyes the woman nodded. "Army commander Aedion Ashryver Galathynius, wolf of the north and Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius" the fae and man seemed to stifle a bit, as if she had left out some crucial details.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Feyre, high Lady of the Night court. My husband and mate, Rhys, is the high Lord." I pointed to Mor "Third in command, Morrigan" then to Cass "Army general, Cassian. The rest you will meet shortly." I set out my tattooed palm toward her, she stared at me blankly.

Rhys laughed, "You don't know what winnowing is" none of them answered before Dorian cleared his throat,

"We haven't heard the term."

"Oh, it's simple, really. It's teleportation." Mor said cheerily, Aelin gave her a glance and a sly smile.

"Ok, if we must" Aelin took my hand and the rest took hands as well. Than we winnowed to the town house.

Aelin and the scary fae man, either Fenrys, Rowan, or Gavriel gave each other a look I didn't understand. I didn't see Azriel but if I had to guess, he'd was hidden in the shadows.

"What happened to this city?" the human woman asked, Lysandra?

"We just went through a war," Cassian said, looking at Aelin, I noticed she was staring out a different window, her golden hair blowing in the wind. The green eyed fae growled at Cass when the army general didn't look away.

Aelin looked at the fae that growled and laughed, "Territorial fae bastard" to which the human woman, Lysandra laughed.

"Are you two a couple?" I asked, motioning to Aelin and the green eyed fae. Aelin nodded,

"Rowan and I? Married and mated. Why?" I gasped a bit,

"A human with a fae mate?" Mor voiced my question, a laugh came from one of the other two fae warriors, Fenrys or Gavriel. "Why is that such a funny question?" Mor scowled,

"Because she's not a human." another gasp came from the four of us, Aelin gave him a dirty look,

"Aelin why don't you tell them?" the other one said, Aedion, the blonde twin to Aelin growled,

"My queen will tell them when she wants to, Gavriel." the name was spat, as if a dirty word by itself.

"Ok, let's all calm down" the first fae male said, presumably Fenrys.

"You do not tell me what to do" Gavriel spat back. I turned to Aelin, Rowan, Lysandra, Elide, and Dorian, they all looked calm so I took it as a sign that it would not escalate to far.

"But Aelin does." Aedion said, Gavriel gasped, as if the words physically hurt him.

"You heard him, uncle kitty cat" Aelin interjected, earning a look from all three of them. She pushed herself of the wall she was leaning on and walked into the middle of their argument. "You all obey me, of now, stop fighting. Your making a bad impression on our gracious hosts; Feyre, Rhys, Mor, Cassian and shadows" she said,

"Shadows?" almost everyone asked at the same time, I did too. Aelin pointed to a corner of the room, her long dainty finger nails accompanied by scars on her hands that I hadn't noticed before. Azriel stepped out of the shadows, much to the shock of everyone in Aelin's court except Rowan. _What on earth was going on between them?_

"How did you see me?" Azriel asked, not ashamed but curious,

"You make a lot of noise" she said, Azriel smiled and than Aelin faced Rhys and me. "I have a story to tell you," than she looked a the couches "Shall we sit?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aelin

Rowan sat down beside me from one side and Lysandra from the other. I was comforted by the fact that they were close to me.

As I looked at Rowan I raised my eyebrows, as if to say, _should I?_

He answered with a shrug, I _f you'd like._

I smiled slightly and scanned the Fae before me. They looked tense and ready to pounce.

"I'll start at the beginning." I said, deciding it would be best. So I told them my story without any reservations. A crown princess, a dark night, an evil dead, an escape and a sacrifice. I told them of Marion and watched as Elide's face tightened impeccably and a single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away before anyone else would notice.

Then I moved to the next part which was harder. Me, dead in the river, Elena with a plea, the Gods with a bargain. Then Arobynn Hamel and my life with him, my broken arms and fractured ankles, the missions I completed and all the horrors I saw. Azriel - the one who hid in the shadows - wasn't looking at anyone, he seemed to be seeing a memory but his eyes were on mine. I shrugged it off, thinking he had some bad memories as well that he didn't want to remember.

My voice cracked as I reached Sam. Sam, Celaena's mate. Sam, the amazing and wonderful man he was. His death came next. The betrayal. Endovier. The slave mines and my year there. How I sprinted for my death and the scars on my back.

All the Fae looked at me with fixation as I reached Dorian and Chaol. The offer, I ride to the Castle of my enemies, The missing competitors, _Nehemia,_ and the Wyrd marks. Then the ending battle with the poison, my faking the murder's of the King's enemies. I completely skipped the romance with Chaol and Nehemia's death since I still wasn't ready to talk about her. I just couldn't.

I kept on weaving the tale. There was Rowan in Mistward, fighting, learning to become Fae. The inferno I became when we were fighting with the demi-fae. After that it was easier, lighter. I spoke of returning to Adarlan and Rowan and killing Arobynn and Dorian's party and saving Aedion. It was all a lot to take in and I watched as they digested it slowly. Then Manon came into the picture with all of her Crochan-ness and then my voice gave out when we reached the part in which we sailed and Aedion picked up the story from there.

Talking of the fires on Eyllwe, Elena (again) and the realizations. Aedion's voice shook as he spoke of the fight and Maeve. The lashes on my back and Elide. His voice spat out Lorcans' name and what he did for his Queen. Then Illias and Galan Ashryver and the life debts I had called in even when everything seemed hopeless.

Lysandra quietly spoke of what I asked of her. Wearing my skin for the rest of her life and Rowan setting off to search for me while the rest of them moved to save Terrasen.

We couldn't speak of those who died for this war. There were so many with lives ahead of them that ended before they could start them. And those that opened new pages and restarted their lives. The ones who died for things I stood for. Mothers and fathers who will never see their children, parents who will go to their children's grave and weep for the rest of their lives, lovers who lost each other, and all the deaths that occurred even before the actual war. Marion who will never see Elide again, Dorian who will never look into Manon's eyes of burnt gold except for in his dreams which might become his nightmares. Yrene and her twins who will never see their beloved husband or father lest it be in heaven. So many had died so that I could be here and yet I didn't feel happy. Instead I felt guilty for those lives that could never be returned and for the lives of the people around them that have changed forever.

None of us dared to continue from there. We just weren't ready to reopen those wounds so we left it there.

"And then we somehow arrived here, and I'm guessing it has something to do with Elena or Erawen or someone else we haven't had the pleasure of meeting." I said, finishing off my life story.

"You endured all of that and you're only 20?" Rhysand asked, his voice not revealing anything but his eyes were wide.

"Yes." I said. I put my hand in Rowan's. It was hard to look at anyone and I didn't want to see any pitying smiles from them so I just looked at Rowan who's face mimicked mine in pain and sorrow.

It was going to be a long road to recovery.

 **Author's note:** Hiiii! So what do you think? Did you like it?

I got a lot of questions regarding Manon and the thirteen and I want to point out (in case you missed it) that Manon is dead but the thirteen are very much alive. I didn't really enjoy Kingdom of Ash and that's why it's ignored completely. I will reveal what happened after Aelin was kidnapped and put in Maeve's iron coffin in the coming chapters.

Now if you have any ideas, feel free to comment them down below (although I may not use them so be aware of that) and if you have any cross ships or ships that you want to see, comment down below and I will dedicate a chapter to those characters.

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Feyre**

Everyone silently stared at the young Queen of Terrasen for a few solid minutes.

 _Gods._

To go through all that so young and still even have a heart. Suddenly, my life and journey seemed so insignificant beside hers, I didn't want to share it.

Instead, I looked at Rhys, _say something_ , I urged him.

He coughed, "We can find a way to send you back to Erilea tommorow. For now, can we offer you a place to sleep and some food?"

Aelin glanced at her cousin for a second, then at Rowan, "Food would be lovely." She smirked.

We all walked to Rita's, since Mor insisted it was the best place to meet new people.

We chatted for the entire night, drinking bottle after bottle and laughing at the smallest things, neither party revealing more than they needed too.

I knew it would take a while for these foreigners to trust us, but I wanted to know who these bizarre people were and what trouble they had brought with them.

Until then, we could party.

 **Hii, so I know this chapter is so über short and I really apologize for that but I haven't had any time to do anything lately.**

 **So from now on the story will be broken into a few fluff parts with like 2—4 characters doing something or whatever. So that will be the side plot and while that goes on, the real plot will start happening simultaneously.**

 **Xoxo.**


End file.
